In the present state of the art most television camera manufacturers install a fixed "Cut I-R filter" between the camera lens and the target light sensing element of the tube or chip image sensing device. This has resulted in an increase in the resolution of both the colored and black and white television camera.
However, this method for improving camera resolution has greatly reduced or eliminated some very desirable characteristics of both television colored and black and white cameras to the degree that these state of the art cameras are only equal in performance to the old trisulfide type cameras.
The installation of the fixed "Cut I-R filters" in the new tube and chip cameras has greatly reduced the dynamic light range and eliminated all camera response in the invisible near infra-red region of the electro-magnetic spectrum. This fixedly installed filter renders both colored and black and white cameras unable to operated in the invisible near infra-red region.
The fixed Cut IR filters are installed in the new generation cameras to improve resolution and the grey scale only as the new silicon diode tubes and chips are virtually impervious to target burns from bright light. These now fixed on place Cut IR filters greatly reduces the ability of the camera system to process multi-light spectrum video signals.
There has not been a suitable way to employ the state of the art video cameras for detecting and processing multi-light spectrum video signals until the emergence of the instant invention.